With the rapid development of flashlight technology, strong light flashlight, LED, solar power and other kinds of flashlight, some of the flashlight is far away, some short range. For a slightly farther range of flashlight in use, the light emitted by the divergent type, light is not concentrated, short range, the object can not see the level of the sense of the crystal and the sense of permeability.
The utility model aims at providing an adjustable circular spot flashlight, which can solve at least one of the above problems.